Chocolate For Breakfast
by Jenwryn
Summary: Tonks/Remus. Drabble Collection. They won't be interconnected in any way; each will stand alone. Please prompt me, I'm tired of writing nothing but semi-sad stuff for this pair! Inspire me!
1. Too Soon, So Simple

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. Original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Not beta-read; don't jinx, although corrective spells are more than welcome to be cast in my direction._

_A/N: I have decided to put all my Tonks/Remus drabble into one story; each chapter will stand alone in it's own little world, and they will ALL be connected in some way to that ship. Some will be HP&DH compatible, others most definately not. I don't know how many I'll write though, but you're welcome to toss me ideas as inspiration! Finally, f__or the record, "drabble" means that the story should be more or less exactly 100 words. So please: don't review me asking why it's so short, lol!_

_Prompt: None in particular; this was just my first attempt on the theme._

* * *

**(I) **

**Too Soon, So Simple**

* * *

Tonks stands in the heart of battle and despite her training her mind spins with panic about her husband's fate. Merlin, she loves him too much and it can't be possible that it's going to end like this, so soon. Oh, Remus―

A witch steps in front of her and laughs wildly.

_Crap._

Bellatrix.

Tonk's mother has told her so much about Bella. About brains and beauty and brilliance but now nothing remains except manic devastation in a death's head face.

Bellatrix's wand rises and as the curse arcs Tonks realises, startled at the simplicity of it, that she's lost.


	2. Chocolate For Breakfast

_A/N:__ The title has a convoluted history. It's the English translation of the German translation of the title of 'Bridget Jones's Diary'. Which has nothing at all to do with this fic. But chocolate for breakfast certainly does… _

_Prompt:__ 'chocolate'._

* * *

**(II) **

**Chocolate For Breakfast**

* * *

"Mmm..."

"Does that mean you're awake?" Remus watched his young wife with unashamedly hungry eyes.

Tonks yawned, stretched, and grinned groggily. "S'pose. What time's it?"

"Late. Early. In-between." He tickled her belly, fingers barely touching.

She squirmed happily, then laughed when her stomach rumbled.

"Well," he chuckled, "I guess you just answered your own question: breakfast time."

Tonks peered upside down out the window. "I think it's _night, _Remus."

"So? You just woke, ergo, breakfast. Open your mouth." He placed chocolate on her tongue. "Cures all ills, even fatigue."

"I'm not fatigued."

"Oh, you soon will be. Come here, you..."


	3. Faith

___A/N: A very random offering for you today. I know not why, I know not why..._

* * *

**(III) **

**Faith**

* * *

They entered the house laughing. She had raindrops in her hair and her skin was thick with the sweet scent of incense.

"And you've never been before?" she marvelled, bright-eyed.

Remus shook off his cloak. "I doubt there'd be a high percentage of church-going werewolves, Tonks."

She grinned impishly. "I don't think _that _church gets many witches either. It's _years _since I've been to a Muggle one."

"Is it very different?"

"The candles. But other than that... no. Faith's faith in the end, I suppose. We all need something to have faith in."

"Ahhh... that's what I have _you_ for..."


	4. Better Be Home Soon

_A/N:__ The title comes from the beautiful song by Crowded House. It's still Tonks/Remus centric, but not from their PoVs. And miserable as usual... please prompt me people, to inspire me with happier thoughts for this pairing!!  
_

_Prompt:__ 'waiting'._

* * *

**(IV) **

**Better Be Home Soon  
**

* * *

Andromeda waits in the front room, her grandson asleep on her lap. His hair is a contented green, the shade of the tea that Dora once drank. Before she met Remus Lupin, before she fell in love, before she converted to cacao.

Andromeda knows that her son-in-law still doubts his acceptance. He seems incapable of understanding that the daughter's love is all he requires to gain the mother's approval. Besides, both married outside the box.

And now... now all Andromeda wants is to see him bring her daughter back through that door.

Oh, Merlin, is that so much to ask?


End file.
